


Lets Ride!

by RaeWyn1814



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Swearing, Thief Keith (Voltron), Thief Lance (Voltron), and insulting banter, dont steal its not nice, getaway drivers, it probably makes you tons of money though, its all in the chase, who doesnt love a bit of sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWyn1814/pseuds/RaeWyn1814
Summary: When your rival thief comes for the crown you were already stealing how do you react?You help him get away from the cops that you called to the scene...obviously.





	Lets Ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Just a short little one shot. I just really liked the idea of Lance as a badass getaway driver/adrenaline junkie.
> 
> I may or may not add a few more chapters to this. We will see!

“Are you shitting me?!” Lance asked indignantly.

He was hella pissed. He had gotten here first. He was robbing this museum. He had done all the work and dispatched the guards (they were stunned, not dead, thief, yes….murderer, no). And he had gotten the gem encrusted crown of Voltron out of it’s damn case. 

Yet here was Keith. His rival thief and unfortunate acquaintance. Who just so happened to decide to show up at the last minute and also try to take the crown. That son of a bitch!

“What? It’s not yours until it's yours.” Keith shrugged like he was talking about picking five bucks of the street not stealing a crown worth millions right from Lance’s hands.

“That makes no sense. It’s mine!” Lance insisted, trying to grab his prize from the other thief. “Back the hell off!”

“Ya….I don't think so.”

Keith held the crown up teasingly out of reach. Lance still balanced the display case and his tools, trying desperately not to set the alarm off. 

Keith flashed Lance a cheeky smirk and turned on his heels, stowing his prize in his satchel. 

“You know what? Fuck it!”

Lance let the case drop and knew the alarm had been activated. There were no sirens or flashing lights but the indicator on Lance's watch showed the silent alarm had been triggered. 

Keith turned around at the crashing noise, his eyes widening. 

“What the fuck! You're going to get us both caught just because you didn't get your own way?"

“Its not yours till it's yours, am I right?” It was Lance’s turn to smile smugly.

“Mother fucker!”

Keith didn't look prepared to deal with the alarm but Lance was. He hadn't started out as a thief so he had other talents. He smiled briefly at the thought of lording it over his sour faced rival. 

“Oy! If you maybe don't want to get caught stealing that you should follow me.” 

Keith snarled in frustration before quickly making the decision to follow Lance. He obviously didn't want to trust his fellow thief but beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

Lance led the way out of the museum and through a side door. He swiped a key card on the way out so the door alarm wouldn't give away their exit point.

When they were outside they heard the blaring or sirens as the response team got closer. 

“You better have one hell of a plan.” Keith muttered, keeping his hands tightly clenched around the strap of his satchel.

Lance huffed. “Relax hotshot. I got this.”

“Sure…I feel totally relaxed.”

Lance could feel the sarcasm practically dripping from the other boy. He ignored the comment and unlocked the doors to his latest blue car. It was small and sporty but nothing too flashy. The most important thing was it went really fast and turned on a dime. Pidge was a genius at modifications. 

Keith wasted no time in getting in the car. He could see the sirens reflecting on the windows of the tall buildings just down the street. Their escape was going to be impossible if they waited any longer. 

“I hope you can drive this thing.” 

Lance just laughed. “Buckle up mullet.” 

Lance didn’t actually have any idea what Keith’s hair looked like. They were always wearing their gear when they met. But he seemed the type, honestly.

Keith had just barely clicked in the seatbelt as Lance threw the car into gear and slammed on the gas. 

The tires squeezed as Lance manhandled the shifter and the emergency break. They sped down roads, drifted around corners Keith doubted they’d ever be able to make. A few police cars keeping up with them.

Keith held on to the dash, keeping one hand safely on the satchel with the crown inside. 

They'd lost a few of their pursuers but not all of them. Lance grinned wickedly at his already rattled passenger as he turned down a busy road and headed for the downtown street market. 

Lance kept his foot firmly on the gas as he maneuvered around stalls and shoppers. He drifted the little car in and out of small alley ways and sidewalks as they sped through the crowded market. 

Lance looked in the rearview and didn't see any more flashing lights. Thank God! He’d finally lost them. Lance laughed and whooped. Pulling the car into a parking garage and getting out. 

Keith followed.

“What are you doing?”

“Ditching the car, duh.”

Keith had obviously never used a getaway driver. What an idiot, no wonder he had been so uncomfortable when Lance had set the alarm off. The dumbass probably didn’t even have a backup plan.

Keith stood there, in the dark concrete garage as Lance had another car unlocked in seconds. 

“Well? Get in. We aren't safe yet.”

Keith hesitated. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted another ride with Lance. It was both exhilarating and freaking terrifying. He didn't wait long before he was back in the passenger seat and they were driving (at a normal speed) down the highway. 

Lance turned the radio up and hummed along to the tune. He seemed totally laid back, not a care in the world. No one would ever be able to tell that he had just (successfully) swiped the famous crown of Voltron.

“Where to now, speed racer?”

Lance stopped humming and frowned over at Keith.“Uhhhh…..well, that depends I guess.”

“On….?”

“Can I trust you Keith?” Lance’s eyes searched Keith’s, not even bothering to glance back at the road.

Keith just shrugged in response. He didn't even know the answer to that. 

Lance seemed to get something from the response though and just nodded. He went back to humming along to the radio.

The car stopped at a bus station and Lance got out. He walked over to the pop machine and put in several coins. He tossed a can to Keith after it rolled into the machine’s compartment. 

They leaned against the wall and drank their sodas. They'd both long discarded their more suspicious attire. Now they just looked like two regular teens who happened to like wearing dark clothes. 

"That was...something else.” Keith commented, thinking back to their escape. 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Lance smirked, taking another sip of his pop.

“Where'd you learn that?”

Lance shrugged. “I used to be a getaway driver. Paid off some family debts. Couldn't really forget about the lucrative income, though, so I switched to stealing. Still like to drive though.” 

Keith nodded, shaking around the drops at the bottom of his almost empty can.

“Welp, there's our ride.” Lance said, gesturing to a very unsuspicious mini van as it pulled into the parking lot. “You coming?”

Keith figured that Lance had gotten him this far. He hated to think it but he probably owed his freedom to the other thief.

He tossed his empty can in the recycling and hurried after his crazy getaway driver. 


End file.
